Shame For You
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Sometimes Beckett just needs a friend - it's another fluff piece, forgive me! One-shot.


**AN: Here's another one-shot based on a song - it would appear that I am becoming a creature of habit! Thankyou to everyone who has author alerted me, I'm honoured that you want to keep reading my crazy little fantasies! So here we are, another fun one for you all!**

**IBYL  
xo**

"Beckett?" Castle opened the door to the beautiful detective with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, Castle. Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you can." He replied with a smile, before opening the door wide and ushering her in.

"Sorry for interrupting. I know it's a Friday night, I'm sorry if you have plans." She was quiet. Too quiet, Castle decided.

"Don't worry about it, I was actually just about to settle on the couch and watch some TV – Mother is away for the weekend and Alexis is skiing with some friends for a few days, so I'm just enjoying some alone time. Can I get you a drink? I have everything." He smiled lightly, and she returned it.

"What are you having?" She was still very quiet.

"I just opened a bottle of wine."

"A glass of that would be great, thanks Castle."

"Ok, go sit on the couch and I'll be right there." He wandered towards the kitchen as Kate sat herself down on the couch. Castle came back with the wine and took a seat on the couch, passing Kate her wine.

"Not that I don't love seeing you at my place, but can I ask what specifically brings you here tonight?" He looked up at Kate, who was thinking, her brow furrowed a little.

"I just… I just really needed a friend." She sighed slightly. Castle knew he wasn't going to get more information out of her just yet, so he settled back into the couch.

"Well I'm glad you picked me, Kate." He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. This was exactly what she needed after the day she had.

An hour later Castle and Beckett were still cuddled up on the couch together. Kate sat up slightly as the credits rolled of the TV show they were watching, and crossed her legs, turning towards Castle.

"I think I'm ready to talk now." She said slowly, and Rick smiled, turning towards her.

"I'm all ears."

"It's about Josh." She began, and Castle visibly winced. He was really trying to be big about the fact that Kate was in a relationship but it was harder than he thought. He was broken from his thoughts by Kate's voice. "I caught him cheating on me."

"Oh, Kate." Rick sighed. He knew exactly how she felt. "Start from the beginning."

"I didn't notice anything weird. Not really. We were both so busy that it was hard to find time together, but a few weeks ago he asked me to stay at his place. He lives so far from the precinct that it was too hard, so I told him no, that I'd go home that night. He was mad at me for not trying harder, but I figured we'd be fine. Today, I went to his place to surprise him with lunch, and I heard him laugh. Then I heard a really girly giggle. I was already having an awful day so I walked inside and opened his bedroom door. He was in his bed with this tiny little blonde bimbo, and he just looked at me and shrugged. I didn't even say anything, I just turned and walked away. He tried to ring me later but I blocked all of his calls. I don't want to hear it, any of it." She looked at the sympathetic look on Castle's face, studying it. He just looked at her and opened his arms wide. She leant into his embrace and he murmured into her ear.

"He's an idiot, and he doesn't deserve you." He said quietly, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Castle."

"I know how to make you feel better. Get up." He bounced off the couch and pulled her up, laughing. He turned towards the stereo and found a specific song, cranking it up loud.

"You have to sing along if you want to feel better!" He screamed over the noise, and Kate laughed as he sung the first line. She joined in enthusiastically.

_I've been thinking that you've crossed the line,  
if you disappeared that would be just fine,  
'cause you waste my time and waste my money  
and you're not too cool and not too funny!  
Spreading your seed all over the town  
getting too greedy and messing around:  
Oh my gosh you must be joking me  
if you think that you'll be poking me._

Don't take me on no, no  
Don't take me on no, no  
Don't take me on  
Shattered the lie but you think I don't already know,  
Don't try to deny 'cause my fuse is ready to blow  
Its your turn to learn I think that you know where to go  
It's a shame, shame, shame for you

Please don't come around and knock on my door  
'cause I don't want to have to pick you up of the floor,  
when you ask if we can still be lovers,  
I'll have to introduce my brothers,  
Think that they could teach you a lesson or two,  
By the time they've finished you'll be black and blue  
You'll be crying like a baby,  
A sea of tears they'll call the navy in.

Don't take me on no, no  
Don't take me on no, no  
Don't take me on  
Shattered the lie but you think I don't already know,  
Don't try to deny 'cause my fuse is ready to blow  
It's your turn to learn I think that you know where to go  
It's a shame shame shame for you

The song finished and Kate smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Castle."

"For what?" He asked, breathless.

"Catching me when I fell." Kate shrugged a little, and Rick pulled her back into his arms. She probably didn't need another hug but he loved the feeling of her cuddled into him. She smiled into his chest – she felt safe and, dare she say it, loved, whenever she was in Castle's arms.

"Always, Kate. Always." He mumbled softly. She smiled brightly, before pulling herself out of the hug and quickly pressing her lips to his. After his initial surprise, they settled into the kiss, Rick settling his hands around her waist and Kate hooking her arms around his neck. They broke apart for air a few seconds later, grinning widely.

"I love you." Rick blurted out, before staring at Kate in shock. His grip tightened on her waist, scared that she would run away.

"I love you too, Rick." Kate said quietly.

"Can I kiss you again now?" Rick asked, and Kate laughed.

"Yeah. You can." She smiled, and Rick leant towards her, claiming her lips once more.

* * *

**If you have time, shoot me a review - I love hearing what you think!**


End file.
